


Lip Gallagher Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Lip Gallagher imagines from my tumblr
Relationships: Lip Gallagher/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. idfc

Lip should’ve known better then to fall for you yet here he was, hopelessly in love with you. He took what he could get though, the nights spent in each other’s arms, the deep conversations you shared. You were different to the others, you actually listened to Lip and his ramblings, you provided an escape from it all.

Deep down, Lip knew he wasn’t the only one you saw. You were out late at parties, sometimes on the Southside, sometimes on the North. The visits in the middle of the night and the serene smile told him that you were drunk and the hickies on your neck told him someone but him kissed you. Every time it broke his heart yet he still let you in.

“Morning.” You mumbled to Ian and Lip as you stretched, picking up a slice of toast from the table.

“Morning, Y/N.” Ian replied with Lip whispering if you slept well. You nodded, smiling gently at him which didn’t go unnoticed by his brother.

You stopped to have some breakfast with the two Gallagher’s before going back to your house to have a shower and get changed. Once you were gone Ian laughed to himself making Lip give him a questioning look. “What?”

“She’s got you wrapped around your finger.”

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

“Why don’t you just tell them how you feel?” Ian asked.

“I’m fine with how things are. Why ruin it?” He shrugged, heading to the stairs, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“You think you’re happy but you’re not. I see how your heart breaks for them.” Ian called after his brother who ignored him like he ignored where you go before coming back to Lips arms.


	2. don't ever shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip saves you from a creepy guy at a party

The silence was killing him. Lip didn’t mean to tell you to shut up, he was just stressed and tired, not that it was an excuse. He was sorry though which was why he went to the party too. The stack of impending work he had to do could wait, you were more important. Lip had to make sure you were okay and safe around drunk college kids.

You swirled your drink around in your cup contemplating whether you should down it and get another one. That’s what your friends told you to do. To drink your sorrows away and forget about your boyfriend. You couldn’t though. The disagreement you had was still on your mind. You wanted to apologise to him, to tell him he can open up to you when he’s ready. Instead you were here at some college party not having fun.

“Hey, what’s got you so down?" Some guy asked you. He smelt of beer and sweat and you had to fight the urge to throw up. His hand was dangerously close to your ass and you could feel his hot breath wafting over you.

"I- I think I’m gonna go." You said, trying to remove yourself from the situation but he didn’t let you. He grabbed your arm pulling you into him.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, babe." His tone was sickly sweet, making you want to have a shower.

"I just want to go home so please let me go." Your voice cracked trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You heard them, let them go." A familiar voice said and a stray tear fell from relief. He was here. Lip was here for you.

"Are you their boyfriend or something?" The creep scoffed.

"I am their boyfriend." Lip said taking a step forward to reach you. It was a tense moment of the two of them staring each other down before the guy left. You were quick to hold Lip's hand to stop him from doing anything stupid that could get him kicked out. He wanted to punch the guy and you knew that.

"Come on, let’s get out of here." You whispered to him, dragging him out of the party.

The cold air hit your bare arms and you couldn’t help but shiver. Lip noticed and took off his jumper and gave it to you. You slipped it on and quickly returned your hand to his. The two of you walked in silence, the only sounds were the distant traffic and L train. "I’m sorry." It was a soft apology but you still heard it. "I shouldn’t have told you to shut up and I’m sorry that I did."

"I shouldn’t have pushed. I’m sorry." You returned, stopping to face Lip. He leaned in, cupping your cheek and kissing you softly.

"From now on we talk, okay?" Lip said and you nodded smiling into another kiss.


End file.
